Sedm dní od Remusovy smrti
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Sirius přichází o rozum, a Harry neví, jak mu pomoct.


**Originál:** Seven Days After Remus Died

**Odkaz:** archive.-skyehawke-.c-om/story.p-hp?no=4615&chapter=1 (Všechny pomlčky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** xylodemon

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** chan, dubcon, lehký náznak nekro, mentální nestabilita

* * *

**SEDM DNÍ OD REMUSOVY SMRTI**

**Věštec**

_Remus John Lupin, 38 let, zemřel 21. srpna 1998.  
Bývalý profesor Bradavické školy čar a kouzel podlehl srdečnímu infarktu během pobytu v zahraničí,_ _kam ho doprovázela dlouholetá přítelkyně, bystrozorka Nymphandora Tonksová. Pan Lupin nezanechal žádné příbuzné. Jeho otec, mudla_ _John Marcus Lupin zemřel v roce 1986, a jeho matka, Hazel Lupinová, rozená Carmichael, zemřela v roce 1990. Jedinými pozůstalými jsou blízcí přátelé pana Lupina Harry James Potter a nedávno amnestovaný Sirius Black.  
Datum ani místo posledního rozloučení s panem Lupinem zatím nebyly určeny._

Stránky _Večerního Věštce_ jsou tenké, a když je Harryho prsty sevřou, papír se okamžitě skrčí. Harry bez hnutí zírá na nekrolog a jeho šokovaný mozek odmítá uvěřit tomu, co vidí. Rychle stiskne víčka a doufá, že až zase otevře oči, článek bude pryč, a na jeho místě se objeví reklama na prvotřídní famfrpálové potřeby.

Jenže Remusovo úmrtní oznámení nikam nezmizí. Zpráva, kterou si nikdy nechtěl přečíst, na něj dál zírá, úhledně černá na bílém.

Snaží se namluvit si, že se mu to jenom zdálo, ale nejde to, protože za oknem je Fawkes. Fawkes, kterého Brumbál posílá jen v případech nejvyšší naléhavosti, sedí na parapetu a drží dopis - dvě stopy srolovaného pergamenu.

_Drahý_ _Harry,_

_Velice mne mrzí, že ti to musím sdělit takovým způsobem,  
ale v současné situaci nemám na výběr. Remus je po smrti. Zabila ho smrtící kletba, a jsem si téměř jist, že za ní stáli  
Smrtijedi._

_Z bezpečnostních důvodů měla Tonksová u sebe přenašedlo, které ji místo na Grimmauldovo náměstí odneslo přímo do budovy Ministerstva. Bohužel, objevení mrtvého vlkodlaka a bystrozorky v hale Ministerstva vyvolalo řadu otázek, proto právě teď musím být zde, a vysvětlovat Popletalovi, proč Remus opustil Anglii, aniž by uvědomil Oddělení tvorů, a proč Tonksová u sebe nosí přenašedla, vyrobená mojí rukou._

_Obávám se, že Popletal už uvědomil tisk - nepochybuji, že si pospíšil, aby veřejnosti sdělil vlastní verzi události..._

Harryho tělo je naráz těžké jako z olova a slabé - dopis se mu třese v rukách. Brumbálovo rozmáchlé, ozdobné písmo mu víří před očima, a jediná slova, na která se Harry dokáže soustředit, jsou _Remus je po smrti._

_Remus je mrtvý Remus je mrtvý Remus je mrtvý_

Dopis mu vyklouzne z ochablých prstů a snese se na zem, a Harry se znovu začte do novin. Příběh je stejný, až na pár záměrných nepřesností, ale z nějakého důvodu nepůsobí ve sterilním podání tiskařského štočku tak strašlivě, jako když je napsaný známou Brumbálovou rukou. Chyby v článku dávají smysl, teď, když Harry díky Brumbálovi ví, že Ministerstvo stále ještě píše _Věštce_. Popletalova slova jsou pokřiveným obrazem slov Brumbálových, pravda zmatněná drobnou společenskou lží a zahalená ministerskými machinacemi.

V novinách je Remusova fotografie, malý černobílý čtverec po pravé straně článku. Harry předpokládá, že ji museli pořídit ještě v Bradavicích; Remusovy šaty jsou dvacet let z módy a v pozadí je vidět Jamese Pottera na koštěti. Remus na obrázku vypadá hubený a bledý, ale je mladý a usmívá se, a nedělá si nejmenší starosti s tím, co se píše vedle něj.

Do rámu vejde tmavovlasý mladík s nebezpečným úsměvem a položí Remusovi ruku kolem ramen.

_Sirius_

Sirius se usmívá, a Harry má pocit, jako by ho srazila neodpustitelná kletba. Dýchá přerývaně, a jak se vytrácí prvotní šok, na jeho místo nastupuje bolest, ostrá a nesnesitelná a prázdná.

Pak se otevřou dveře a v nich stojí Sirius, tvář kamennou a oči temné a divoké, v pěsti svírá vlastní vydání _Večerního věštce_.

Někde nahoře portrét paní Blackové vříská.

Jako by ho opustily všechny síly, Harry se sesune na podlahu a k jejímu křiku přidá svůj.

**První den**

Když Sirius zvedá těžkou skleněnou láhev ke rtům, nedívá se na ni, protože neklidná jantarová tekutina mu připomíná Remusovy oči.

V ohnivé whisky je kouzlo, je to jednoduchý lektvar, který má zahřát tělo a rozptýlit mysl. Sirius si matně uvědomuje, jak jím protéká magie, jak teplo tančí na jeho kůži, ale uvnitř necítí vůbec nic. Whisky je drsná na jazyku, pálivá v krku a kyselá v prázdném žaludku, ale teplo, které z ní vychází, je umělé a falešné, protože uvnitř je Siriusovi zima.

Celé Grimmauldovo náměstí je studené, temné a ponuré a ohavné. Vždycky bylo celé prorostlé nenávistí, záští a černou magií, ale bez Remuse jako by znovu ožívalo, zlá vůle a nepřátelství prosakují starými zdmi, stékají po nich jako hnis.

Ložnice se mu vysmívá, škodolibě mu připomíná Remusovu nepřítomnost a sype do ran sůl.

Remusovy šaty visí ve skříni, na zrcadle leží jeho toaletní potřeby. Jeho knihy jsou na stole i na nočním stolku, a kufr, který měl s sebou, čeká nevybalený v nohách postele. Postel je cítit jako Remus, známá vůně zůstává v ložním prádle i v peřinách a připomíná Siriusovi ranní milování, odpolední šlofíčky, povídání dlouho do noci a usínání s Remusovým dechem na krku.

Na háčku na dveřích visí jeho starý zapínací svetr, vybledlý a vytahaný, se záplatami na loktech a odřenými rukávy. Hnědá vlna za roky nošení zjemněla, a v Sirusových prstech je skoro stejně hebká jako Remusovy vlasy.

Sirius se rozklepe, celé jeho tělo se otřásá vzlykáním, které se snaží potlačit. Zoufalý křik mu prolétne hrdlem, ale nikdy neprojde přes rty, a slané slzy pálí v očích, ale nikdy nestečou dolů. Je mu pořád zima, i když vzduch v místnosti je plný mrtvých vůní a těžký k zalknutí. Stěny na něj padají, strop klesá, jako by ho chtěl rozdrtit, jako by ho pokoj chtěl zaživa pozřít, teď, když už tu není Remus, aby ho před domem ochránil.

Sirius skokem vyrazí z pokoje a běží po schodech, hlučné kroky přehlušuje vřískot jeho matky.

Rozrazí první dveře, které se mu postaví do cesty, a ocitne se v salonu, kdysi zamořeném běhnicemi. V tomhle pokoji, přímo před krbem, stojí Remusovo nejoblíbenější křeslo, s rozvrzanýma nohama z tmavého dřeva a potahem z šedého brokátu plným prachu (podle Siriuse musí být neuvěřitelně nepohodlné). Teď v něm sedí Harry, zelené oči napuchlé a zalité slzami, vlhké šmouhy na tvářích. Na klíně má knížku, o níž Sirius ví, že patřila Remusovi - tlustou, prastarou bichli se zažloutlými stránkami a nenapravitelně polámaným hřbetem.

Když Harry uvidí Siriuse, vyskočí na nohy a kniha s hlasitým žuchnutím přistane na koberci.

Křeslo voní Remusem, těžká látka načichla po něm zrovna jako přikrývky a polštáře. No, ne úplně stejně, protože tady se nemísí s náznakem Siriusovy vlastní vůně, jako v ložnici, ale i tak to stačí, aby se Siriusovi zase zadrhl dech. Harry se mu posadí na klín, jako by byl osmiletý chlapec, a ne osmnáctiletý mladý muž. Sirius ho pevně obejme a přitiskne ho k sobě. Harry schová obličej k jeho krku a mlčí, ale límec Siriusovy košile je za chvilku mokrý od slz.

**Druhý den**

Brumbál mluví o hřbitově ve Vydrníku sv. Drába, kde jsou pohřbení Remusovi rodiče. Prý je to hezké, udržované místo, se spoustou zeleně a jen pár mil od Doupěte. Sirius hledí do talíře, ale snídaně se ani nedotkne, jen zavrtí hlavou a pošťuchuje jídlo vidličkou.

Brumbál se nedá odradit a naléhá dál, přes okraj svého šálku upírá oči přímo na Siriuse. Připomíná mu mudlovský hřbitůvek v Godrikově dole - možná by měli Remuse pohřbít blízko Jamese a Lily? Ale Sirius neřekne ani slovo. Zabodne vidličku do uzenáče, její hroty zaskřípou po porcelánu, a on zase zavrtí hlavou.

Brumbál si zhluboka povzdechne a pronese Siriusovo jméno mírně varovným tónem.

Sirius s výbuchem vzteku vyskočí od stolu, jeho židle zakřípe po dlažbě. Hlasitě se na Brumbála osopí, Harry ještě nezažil, aby někdo udělal něco takového, a jeho chraplavý křik naplní celou kuchyni. Jasně Brumbálovi vysvětlí, že nepřipustí, aby člověk, který poslal Remuse na smrt, teď zařizoval jeho poslední odpočinek.

Siriusovi se divoce blýská v očích, jako by ředitele vyzýval k hádce. Z kuchyňské linky se zřítí vysoký komín talířů, přestože Siriusova hůlka leží na stole. Harry se dívá jak talíře padají a drahý porcelán se tříští na tisíce kousků, a když se ohlédne zpátky na Siriuse, má strach.

Brumbál otevře ústa, ale Sirius je rychlejší, beze slova se přemístí z kuchyně pryč. Brumbál pak dlouhou chvíli mlčí a dívá se na místo, kde Sirius před okamžikem stál. Když konečně zas promluví, omlouvá se Harrymu - ne za sebe, ale za Siriuse. Potom odejde. Cestou ke dvěřím mu pod nohama křupou střepy, a pronikavý zvuk drceného porcelánu v Harryho mysli vyvolá představu kostí, mrtvých těl a zlomených srdcí.

Uvědomí si, že jestli někdo má jít za Siriusem - a někdo to udělat musí - bude to muset být on sám, protože Remus už tady není.

Najde Siriuse v jeho a Remusově společném pokoji. Sedí na kraji postele, zastřené oči upírá na Remusův oblíbený hnědý svetr, který mu leží na klíně. Trochu se uvolní, když si všimne Harryho, a věnuje mu nepříliš přesvědčivý úsměv. Řekne, že Remus pro něj znamenal mnohem víc, než rodina, kterou stejně nikdy neměl, a že Brumbál to prostě nechápe.

Remusův pohřeb se koná v poledne, na starém kouzelnickém hřbitově jen kousek na jih od Grimmauldova náměstí, v hrobce staroslavného rodu Blacků.

Hrobka je šerá a zanedbaná, mrtvá stejně jako těla v ní. Harry si nemyslí, že by Remus chtěl být pohřbený zrovna tady, obklopený drolícím se černým mramorem, porostlým zvenčí uhnívajícím psím vínem, které se skrz praskliny v kameni dere i dovnitř.

Remus leží na obrovském kamenném podstavci, v novém, nažehleném hábitu. Pečlivě upravené vlasy rámují jeho tvář, šedé prameny se ve světle pochodní lesknou. Jeho obličej je klidný - jako by spal, a Harry zoufale touží jít za ním a třást s ním a křičet, dokud jejich špatný sen neskončí a Remus se neprobudí.

Naproti Harrymu vzlyká Tonksová, s tváří přitisknutou k Pastorkovu rameni. Vedle něj stojí Sirius jako kamenná socha a mlčí. Šedé oči ani na okamžik nespouští z Remusova těla, a nevšimne si, když ho Harry vezme za ruku.

Brumbál začne odříkávat tradiční slova nad zesnulým, a Remusovo jméno se ozvěnou odráží od zdí mauzolea. Tonksová už naříká nahlas, její pláč tlumí Pastorkův hábit, a Sirius tiskne Harryho ruku takovou silou, že by ji mohl zlomit. Harry se kouše do rtu, aby odpoutal svou pozornost od nesnesitelné bolesti v drcených prstech. Brumbálovy oči se setkají s jeho právě ve chvíli, kdy na jazyku ucítí krev, a Harry si najednou pomyslí, že Brumbál možná všechno chápe docela dobře.

**Třetí den**

Sirius nemá nad domem žádnou moc, trpí v jeho záštiplných zdech úplně stejně, jako když byl ještě dítě.

Nemůže se zbavit nekonečného šumění v uších. Nemůže utéct před hlasy, protože jsou všude, pronásledují ho z místnosti do místnosti, z jednoho konce chodby na druhý, i nahoru a dolů po schodech.

Ohlušující křik jeho matky snad nikdy nepřestává, nadávky se na jeho hlavu snáší ráno, v poledne i v noci, rozléhají se bez ustání celým domem.

Siriusovi se třesou ruce, když namíří hůlku na portrét a ze všech sil ječí jedno zaříkadlo za druhým. Jenže jeho matka je stejně čímdál hlasitější a vzteklejší. Protáčí oči a z koutků úst jí odletuje pěna. Hůlka mu vypadne z ruky a měkce přistane na hustém koberci, zatímco Sirius si oběma dlaněmi zacpává uši, aby se konečně zbavil jejího křiku. Sirius si uvědomí, když klesá na zem, že jeho matka, ač přes deset let mrtvá a uvězněná v portrétu, je tím, kdo na Grimmauldově náměstí ve skutečnosti vládne.

Proto potřebuje Remuse; Remus vždycky dovedl umlčet jeho matku i neviditelné hlasy, a zdi se před ním měly na pozoru.

Zavolá na Harryho, ale Harry nepřijde. Neslyší ho přes těžký, zatuchlý vzduch, a přes matčino kvílení.

Matka zmlkne, ale za okamžik zase spustí - tentokrát svůj oblíbený monolog o nechutných, špinavých vlkodlacích. Sirius na ni ještě jednou zařve, pak zapálí závěsy kolem jejího portrétu a přemístí se do Remusovy hrobky.

Náhlý přechod z hluku do naprostého ticha je šok, skoro bolestivý.

Remus pořád leží uprostřed místnosti, mihotavé světlo pochodní tančí po jeho těle. Jeho kůže má zdravý nádech, skoro jako by balzamovací kouzlo dokázalo vrátit čas, vymazat tu nezdravou bledost, která se v Remusově tváři usadila po dlouhých letech bojů s vlkem.

Sirius vzpomíná, v hlavě se mu střetávají tisíce obrazů, věcí, o kterých myslel, že už je dávno zapomněl, že mu je vyrvali mozkomoři, nebo je ztratil za závojem. Vzpomíná si na Remusovy ruce, jaké to bylo, cítit jeho hladící prsty na těle, a na Remusovy měkké, teplé rty, a jak dokázaly rozpoutat oheň v jeho břiše, když je Remus přitiskl na Siriusův krk nebo čelist. Myslí na to, jak byl v Remusovi, a jak byl Remus v něm, na líbání a sex a dotýkání a přirážení a vyvrcholení, a na klidné usínání vedle jediného člověka, kterého kdy doopravdy miloval.

Ruka mu o vlastní vůli vklouzne do kalhot a prsty se stočí kolem ereckce, o níž ví, že by ji měl ignorovat. Neměl by to dělat, ne před Remusem, ale jeho ruka má na věc vlastní názor, a Sirius nedokáže zastavit její pomalý pohyb o nic víc, než by dokázal přivést Remuse zpátky k životu.

Sirius od něj nemůže odtrhnout pohled, hltá očima známé tvary jeho těla, zatímco ruka na penisu zrychluje. Vzpomíná, jak byli s Remusem naposledy spolu, před tím, než odjel na kontinent, jak ho Remus šukal tak divoce, že myslel, že ho snad přelomí vejpůl, a jak zašeptal Siriusovo jméno, když vyvrcholil, hlas hluboký a plný slastné úlevy.

Prasklinami ve zdech vnikne do hrobky závan chladného vzduchu, a vítr zarachotí těžkými dřevěnými vraty. Sirius vyvrcholí s Remusovým jménem na rtech, na ruku a zaprášenou podlahu, a když odezní jeho výkřik, ozve se zvenčí kvílení větru ve větvích stromů a táhlé zavytí vlka.

**Čtvrtý den**

Sirius obchází Grimmauldovým náměstím jako duch, mlčenlivá, přízračná postava, která málokdy promluví a jí jenom když ho Harry přinutí.

Pokud je vzhůru, většinu času tráví jako Tichošlápek, stočený do černé chlupaté koule v nohách postele, kterou sdílel s Remusem. Když je Sirius, pospává s napůl přivřenýma očima v Remusově křesle, s Remusovým svetrem na klíně a lahví ohnivé whisky v ruce. Harry dobře ví, že je už trochu starý, aby sedával Siriusovi na klíně, že by si při tom měl připadat jako blázen, jenže uklidňuje ho to, a Siriuse nejspíš taky. Zdá se, že cizí váha na prsou je mu příjemná, viditelně se uvolní kdykoliv mu Harry položí hlavu na rameno a obejme ho kolem krku.

Když si Harry uvědomí, co je za den, rychle se přenese za Brumbálem a prosí ho, aby setkání Řádu odložil, nebo ho uspořádal jinde. Nemá tušení, jak by Sirius reagoval na dům plný lidí - hlavně na Tonksovou, které dává za vinu Remusovu smrt, a Snapea, kterého celý život nenávidí.

Ale Brumbál je neoblomný, trvá na tom, že nové hrozby je nezbytné prodiskutovat a je už příliš pozdě informovat všechny, že setkání bude někde jinde.

Harry čeká, že Sirius vybuchne, když mu připomene schůzi Řádu, ale nic takového se nestane. Sirius se jen promění v Tichošlápka, stáhne ocas mezi nohy a uteče nahoru po schodech.

Přízrak Remusovy smrti vrhá stín na celé jednání, které je krátké a vážné. Nikdo nemluví víc, než je nezbytně nuné. Nikdo se neptá po Siriusovi, i když Harry čte otázku v očích všech přítomných, kteří každou chvilku zabloudí pohledem na prázdné místo vedle něj.

Členové řádu odchází tiše a spořádaně, ale zároveň jaksi nervózně a kvapně, jako by se nemohli dočkat, až dům opustí. Harry se jim ani nediví - Grimmauldovo náměstí je mrtvolné panoptikum rozkladu a šílenství.

Sám se nemůže rozhodnout, které z těch dvou se týká jeho.

Jakmile se zavřou dveře za posledním návštěvníkem, vydá se hledat Siriuse, a když ho nenajde, propláče se k spánku v jeho posteli.

Probudí ho hřejivá váha, přitisknutá k jeho tělu, pravidelný dech na zátylku a velká dlaň, spočívající lehce na jeho boku. Chvilku trvá, než Harrymu dojde, že je to Sirius - i když nikdo jiný to být nemohl. Sirius páchne smrtí, špínou a zatuchlinou, jako nepoužívaný starý sklep, kde se nikdy nevětralo. Harry ví, že by měl odejít, protože tohle je Siriusova postel, ale jeho tělo váhá, nechce se mu do chladných peřin v prázdné posteli na protější straně chodby.

Sirius nakonec rozhodne za něj, obejme Harryho kolem pasu a přitáhne si ho blíž. Harry nechápe co se děje, neví, co by měl udělat. Ztuhne a zadrží dech, když Siriusova dlaň vklouzne pod lem jeho košile. Měkké, vlhké rty přejedou po jeho krku a sází cestičku z polibků těsně nad límcem. Harry se rozklepe a unikne mu tiché zasténání, po dlouhých dnech, kdy cítil jen prázdno, je toho na něj najednou příliš.

Siriusův tvrdý penis se neodbytně tiskne k oblouku Harryho hýždí. Na tohle nechce myslet. Nechce myslet ani na ruku, která se blíží k jeho rozkroku. Ale je vzrušený, když se Siriusovy prsty chopí jeho penisu, uvolní se a přisune se co nejvíc k horkému tělu za sebou. Sirius ho začne pomalu hladit. Harry se zajíkne, v tichu to zní hlasitě a ostře, a nemůže si pomoct, přirazí do Siriusovy sevřené pěsti.

Vzápětí Siriusova ruka zmizí - rychle ji odtrhne, jako by se spálil. Když se Harry přetočí, Sirius sedí vzpřímeně na posteli, lapá po dechu a jeho oči divoce těkají.

Vyhrkne několik nadávek, načež se přemístí pryč a Harry zůstane sám.

**Pátý den**

Grimmauldovo náměstí je dům mrtvých.

Matka je mu neustále v patách, její portrét horší než poltergeist. Její křik se mu odráží v hlavě a ruší ho ve snách, pronásleduje ho pořád a všude. Vycpané hlavy domácích skřítků - památník staletého otroctví - na něj zírají a sklenýma, korálkovýma očima sledují každý jeho pohyb.

V noci slyší Sirius krysy, ožírající podlahy v suterénu. Slyší dusot jejich paciček, když probíhají dutými starými zdmi. Nevidí je, ale ví, že tam jsou; se svými červovitými růžovými ocásky, které mu připomínají Petera. Petera, který zemřel jak se na zrádce sluší, když on sám byl ještě za závojem.

Remus je všude - v šatech, které Sirius nikdy neodnese ze skříně, a v knihách, které nemá to srdce vyhodit. Sirius ho vidí na konci každé chodby, na vrcholku každého schodiště, cítí ho v každém pokoji.

Harry se podobá Jamesovi, tak strašně se podobá Jamesovi, Jamesovi, se kterým spával pod sametovými nebesy Bradavických ložnic, ale to bylo dávno, dřív, než James odešel za Lily, dřív, než se do jeho postele vloudil Remus a úplně všechno, co si myslel, že zná, se změnilo.

Nechtěl na Harryho sahat, jenže bylo tak snadné zapomenout, že to není James, tak snadné přesvědčit sám sebe, že James se vrátil do jeho postele. Bylo tak příjemné cítit u sebe horké tělo, dotýkat se někoho, kdo není nehybný, tichý a mrtvý. Možná si přál, aby Harry byl James, protože kdyby Harry byl James, pak by James byl naživu, a Remus by byl naživu, a třeba dokonce i Peter, a Sirius by nebyl sám, nebyl by Poberta-Který-Přežil.

Sirius ví, že takhle by přemýšlet neměl, že takové myšlenky jsou nebezpečné, a tak se přemístí do mauzolea, ne proto, že by se chtěl dotýkat Remuse, ale proto, že Remus je jediný člověk, který ho kdy dokázal zachránit před jeho vlastní myslí.

Jenže jakmile má Remuse před sebou, nedokáže ovládat své ruce. Zlehka se dotýká Remusova nosu a tváří, hladí prošedivělé slámové vlasy. Remus je pořád krásný, i když je skoro týden po smrti. Jeho kůže je překvapivě teplá, jemná a vláčná. Sirius přemýšlí, jak dlouho asi balzamovací kouzlo vydrží, a jestli přestane působit, až Remuse zavřou do jeho krypty. Chtěl by věřit, že vydrží navždycky, že jeho Moonyho nesežerou červi, že se nikdy nerozloží na hromádku kostí a prachu.

Skloní se a přejede rty po Remusově čelisti, opatrně je přitiskne na ústa, i když ví, že mu polibek neoplatí. Ztopořený penis mu napíná klahoty a tlačí se k plochému boku podstavce. Kámen je hrubý a nevlídný, dotek s ním je skoro bolestivý, zvlášť, když citlivé maso chrání jen tenká vrstva látky. Přesto si Sirius nedokáže pomoct, otírá se o kámen, klouže skoro až k Remusovi, a v každém zoufalém přírazu se mísí bolest s potěšením.

Nakonec neodolá a vsune mezi penis a kámen dlaň, potřebuje cítit lidské teplo, i kdyby mělo být jeho vlastní. Druhou rukou zatím bloudí po Remusových pažích a ramenou, po hrudníku a břiše. Když dojde do míst, kde by se zvedal Remusův penis, kdyby byl ještě naživu, kdyby mu tlouklo srdce a kdyby dýchal, Sirius vyvrcholí. Jeho semeno potřísní Remusův hábit, a v hustých kapkách z něj stéká na kámen.

Sirius ví, že čistící kouzlo by bylo na místě, ale neprovede ho - chce, aby tenhle malý kousek z něj s Remusem zůstal, až jej zítra zapečetí do hrobu.

**Šestý den**

Harry nikdy nevěděl jaký Sirius byl, než ho zavřeli do Azkabanu, a vždycky ho to zlobilo. Ale teď, když se musí dívat, jak mu kmotr přímo před očima mizí, myslí si, že za to může být rád.

Bezstarostného, rozesmátého chlapce, který s jeho otcem chodil do školy, zná Harry vlastně jen z druhé ruky, a i tak to hrozně bolí. Kdyby se někdy s tímhle Siriusem setkal, kdyby ho miloval, to nelichotivé srovnání by možná nedokázal unést.

Z vyprávění ví, že Sirius, který se vrátil z Azkabanu, byl sotva polovinou muže, kterého tam před dvanácti lety odvezli. Harry sám poznal, o kolik jej obral pobyt za závojem. A Remusova smrt ho rozťala ve dví ještě jednou, vzala si další kus z muže, který už dávno nebyl celý.

Když vyšel ze závoje, Sirius byl o málo víc než stín. Zlomený, zmatený člověk, s pamětí plnou prázdných míst a jen povrchní představou o tom, kdo vlastně je.

Remus byl vždycky s ním, klidný a trpělivý když Sirius křičel a rozbíjel věci v záchvatech vzteku, něžný a milující když se Sirius třásl a plakal. Remus mu pomáhal spojovat poztrácené vzpomínky, ozbrojený vlídnými slovy a starými fotoalby, denně mu znovu a znovu připomínal, že musí jíst a spát a holit se a sprchovat se, jako by zapomínání takových věcí bylo naprosto přirozené a běžné.

Harry už ví, co se úmyslně rozhodl ignorovat během těch nejistých prvních týdnů, kdy se Sirius vrátil domů - že Remus je tím, co Siriuse drží pohromadě. Bez něj teď začínají švy povolovat.

Když Siriuse nenajde v Remusově křesle ani nahoře v ložnici, Harry se zhluboka nadechne, přizná si fakta a přemístí se do Remusovy hrobky.

Snaží se nedívat se na Remuse, i když ví, že Remus ho nemůže vidět, a kdyby mohl, pochopí ho. Pevně zavře oči, postaví se za Siriuse, obejme ho a začne ho hladit po břiše a po stehnech. Sirius sebou trhne, chce se odtáhnout, ale Harry ho drží pevně a tiskne se k němu. Sjede dlaní níž, k Siriusovu penisu, odstrčí Siriusovu ruku a sám se chopí jeho tvrdé délky.

Otočí si Siriuse k sobě, doufá, že tak odvede jeho pozornost od Remuse. Ani na vteřinu přitom nepouští jeho penis. Sirius náhle otevře oči, a když se jeho pohled setká s Harryho, zajíkne se - mlhou šílenství se podere záblesk jasné mysli. Harry si rychle přitáhne jeho hlavu k polibku. Nechce aby Sirius mluvil nebo myslel, potřebuje ho jen rozptýlit na dost dlouho, aby je oba mohl přemístit zpátky na Grimmauldovo náměstí.

Sirius reaguje okamžitě, sténá a tiskne se k Harryho ruce. Prohloubí polibek, otevře horké rty a hladkým, vlhkým jazykem vtrhne do Harryho úst. Harry dobře ví, co by měli udělat, měli by nechat Remuse v klidu odpočívat, jenže nedokáže se soustředit na magii. Je mu teplo, cítí oheň v břiše i všude na kůži, a ať dělá co chce, najednou nemůže zapomenout na Siriusovy ruce a jeho tvrdý penis na svém těle.

Když ho Sirius položí na zem, nebrání se, všechny myšlenky na přemístění zapomenuty. Chce to, i když je Sirius blázen, i když se Remus dívá, chce aby Sirius dokončil, co začal tenkrát v noci, i když je to proti všem zásadám zdravého rozumu.

Tělem mu projede vlna bolesti, když do něj Sirius proniká, ale Sirius je něžný, šeptá mu do ucha a nepřestává hladit jeho penis. Harryho tělo se postupně uvolní, svaly se roztáhnou a přijmou Siriuse, dovolí mu brát si Harryho rychleji, pronikat hlouběji. S každým přírazem Harryho tělem proletí jiskřivá spirála rozkoše, v žilách se mu znovu a znovu rozlévá neuvěřitelné teplo. Pak se Siriusova ruka sevře kolem jeho penisu a všechno se rozletí na tisíc kousků, bolest a ztráta a smrt rychlým proudem opustí jeho srdce.

Když Sirius vyvrcholí a zaplavuje Harryho vnitřnosti, přitiskne tvář k jeho krku a říká mu Jamesi, ale Harry se rozhodne, že na tom nezáleží, protože v té chvíli Sirius vypadá víc naživu, než za celou dobu od Remusovy smrti.

**Sedmý den**

Když Sirius ráno sejde dolů, Remus v kuchyni vaří čaj.

Sirius ví, že na tom je něco divného, ale své pochyby si nechá pro sebe, protože Remus se na něj usmívá a jeho jantarové oči se potměšile lesknou. Nechá čaj čajem, jde k Siriusovi a obejme ho. Pomalu se líbají, Remus mu tiše sténá do úst, hladí ho po celém těle a jejich horké jazyky se kolem sebe svíjí.

Pak ho Remus prudce otočí, postrčí ho o pár kroků, přirazí ho ke stolu a klesne na kolena. Nemilosrdně Siriuse dráždí, lehce krouží jazykem po špičce penisu a pomalu olizuje jeho délku. Sází lehké, mokré polibky jeden za druhým od kořene po žalud, a každé políbené místo ochutná jazykem. Sirius už se celý třese, když ho Remus konečně vtáhne hlouběji, a jeho sladká, horká, hladká ústa mu seberou dech.

Odváží se sklonit hlavu, chce vidět, jak se jeho penis ztrácí v kroužku Remusových rtů. Zahlédne, že se Remus dotýká sám sebe, pěst se mu na penisu míhá ve stejném rytmu, jako jeho ústa přejíždí po tom Siriusově. Tenhle pohled Siriuse pokaždé dostane - hodí sebekontrolu za hlavu a začne přirážet, nutí Remuse aby ho bral dál a dál, až v několika hustých proudech vyvrcholí, zatímco se svaly Remusova krku chvějí okolo jeho žaludu. Přitáhne si Remuse nahoru a vsune mezi ně ruku právě včas, aby zachytil rozlévající se horko, zatímco Remus lapá po dechu a rotřeseně se o něj opírá. Zvedne ruku ke rtům a olizuje si ji. Remus se přidá, vklouzne jazykem do Siriusových úst a ochutná sám sebe z jeho prstů.

Když si Sirius zase vzpomene jak dýchat, vypráví Remusovi o svém snu před pár dny - zdálo se mu o malém, tichém pohřbu, viděl Remusovo nehybné tělo ležet bez života na podstavci.

Remus se jen zasměje - noční můry jsou na Grimmauldově náměstí zřejmě nevyhnutelné.

Po snídani Remus odchází. Řekne Siriusovi, že už nemůže žít v Londýně, protože si konečně našel místo - dostal práci u lidí, kteří nemají s jeho měsíčním problémem žádný problém. Jenže je to ve Skotsku, až v Aberdeenu, a Remus se tam musí odstěhovat, alespoň prozatím. Ale bude chodit na návštěvu, pořád.

Sirius si hned začne stěžovat, nechce být v tom domě sám, ale Remus mu vysvětlí, že opravdu nemůže jinak, a řekne mu, že za chvilku se zastaví James. Sirius mu připomíná, že James je přece mrtvý, ale Remus se jen usměje a přemístí se pryč, a čtvrt hodiny nato v salonu sedí James Potter.

Sirius na něj dlouho zírá široce otevřenýma očima, a zoufale se snaží dát si živého, dýchajícího Jamese nějak dohromady se změtí vzpomínek, zaplavujících jeho mysl. Vybavuje si jak James umírá, jak oba s Lily umírají, jak Peter v záblesku bílého světla mizí z rohu mudlovské ulice. Pamatuje si křičící mudly a bystrozory s kamennými obličeji a useknutý prst na chodníku. Pamatuje si malou kamennou celu v Azkabanu a šepot mozkomorů v uších.

Jenomže před sebou vidí Jamese, usazeného v Remusově nejmilejším křesle, a tak se rozhodne, že to musel být jen sen.

Jamesovy rty jsou horké a známé, ale tak nějak jiné, měkčí a sladší. James taky chutná jinak, po skořici a melase, místo ledových myšek a bertíkových fazolek, ale je to James, jeho James, líbá ho jako to dělával dřív, než se mezi ně připletla Lily. Napadne ho, kde asi Lily je, proč je James s ním, a ne doma u ní. Ale James ho líbá na čelist a na krk, a Sirius si pomyslí, že ta svatba, kterou si stejně moc nepamatuje, možná ve skutečnosti vůbec nebyla.

James ho šuká na podlaze v salonu, rychle a tvrdě, dlouhý, silný penis do něj brutálně proniká, zatímco Jamesovy ruce mapují Siriusovo tělo, ploché dlaně kloužou po bledé kůži, prsty přejíždí po žebrech. Sirius zasykne, když James popadne jeho penis a začne ho svírat v rytmu svých horečných přírazů - palcem přejede přes žalud pokaždé, když uvnitř zasáhne Siriusovu prostatu. Sirius mu vychází vstříc, kolébá se dopředu a zpátky, omámený slastným třením kůže o kůži. James zatne zuby do jemného masa na jeho krku a Sirius vyvrcholí, před očima má na okamžik úplně bílo, a svírání jeho svalů vzápětí pošle na vrchol i Jamese.

Když se rozklepaný, zadýchaný James na něj zhroutí, Sirius v jeho očích zahlédne zelený záblesk, který nezná. Připomíná mu něco, co si nedokáže tak úplně vybavit, pád do tmy a prázdnoty, kde čas neměl význam a on neměl jméno.

James ho pomalu líbá a Sirius si pomyslí, že nejspíš začíná bláznit - pamatuje si věci, které se nikdy nestaly.

**Jinotaj**

Harry se snaží vykroutit z rukou, které ho pevně tisknou do matrace, zoufale chce přirážet Siriusovi do úst. Ale Sirius ho jen přišpendlí k posteli ještě větší silou, a vtahuje Harryho penis hlouběji ve vlastním tempu. Harry cítí, jak se Siriusův tvrdý penis pomalu otírá o jeho stehno, a chtěl by se ho dotknout, vzít ho do ruky, jenže na něj nedosáhne a Sirius mu nedovolí se pohnout.

Nechá Harryho pronikat až do krku, polyká a jeho svaly jemně masírují žalud. Prsty zavadí o Harryho otvor, jakoby náhodou, ale na mladého muže je i letmý dotek víc, než dokáže snést - hlasitě zasténá a vyvrcholí Siriusovi do úst. Sirius přiráží k jeho noze a Harry ho zvedne a táhne ho nahoru, chce vzít jeho penis do ruky nebo do úst, jenže dřív, než dostane šanci, Sirius se zajíkne, rozklepe se a Harryho stehno pokryjí horké proudy semene.

Sirius ho políbí a stočí se kolem něj, hlavu položenou na Harryho rameni.

Když Sirius začne dřímat, Harry se přestane soustředit na maskovací kouzlo a jeho nos se zase zakulatí a jeho oči se vrátí z oříškové do sytě zelené.

Není ospalý, ale zůstává ležet - nechce Siriuse probudit, a ví, že Sirius nerad spí o samotě. Natáhne se na noční stolek pro Jinotaj a pokouší se soustředit na článek o škrknách, který už četl nejmíň třikrát. Obrátí stránku, a z časopisu mu do klína vypadne proužek pergamenu. Vzkaz je stručný a bez podpisu, ale Harry okamžitě pozná Brumbálovo písmo.

_Jsou věci, které člověk nezmění, ať se snaží, jak chce._

_Prosím, nemysli si, že snad nemáš na výběr, nebo že nemáš kam jít. V Bradavicích tě vždycky rádi uvidíme._

Harry se na vzkaz dlouho mračí - vzpomíná, jak Sirius utekl z Azkabanu, aby ho ochránil, jak žil jako pes a živil se krysami, jen aby mohl být u něj, jak na Ministerstvu kouzel zemřel, aby mu zachránil život.

Zmačká Brumbálův dopis v dlani a polohlasným kouzlem ho spálí na prach. Ví, že Brumbál má pravdu, že nemůže nic změnit a ničemu nepomáhá, ale taky ví, že Siriuse neopustí, ne po všem, co pro něj udělal. Barvu očí změní jednoduchým kouzlem. Je to tak snadné, a Sirius je díky tomu šťastný. Zásoba vlasů mu vystačí na dost dlouho, když něbude zbytečně plýtvat. Nechce přemýšlet o tom, co bude, až vlasy dojdou, a tak o tom nepřemýšlí.

Přivolá si pero a kus pergamenu a napíše Hermioně o další dávku mnoholičného lektvaru.

**KONEC**


End file.
